


dream

by amuk



Series: Consortium [12]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Love/Hate, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 16:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12462039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: He woke up to the faint touch of her fingers. Or was he still dreaming? --Sasuke, Sakura





	dream

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Wind
> 
> Ohhh, an update! =D I’m trying to return from the dead, and hopefully actually write more often.

 

He woke up to the faint touch of her fingers. A gentle touch, a warm sensation; for a second he thought he was still dreaming. Her fingers softly traced his cheeks, his jaw, the bump on his neck. Her nail scratched his throat slightly, just slightly, and he had to resist the urge to swallow.

 

Sakura would retreat if he did that. Despite all the questions he woke up to, this was the only certainty he had.

 

His wife would run the second he let on that he was awake.

 

“Sometimes…” Sasuke could barely hear her voice. With one ear buried in his pillow and a layer of sleep dulling his senses, he could make out nothing but the loudest of her words. Did she do this every day? He had fancied himself a light sleeper, but perhaps, like his sleeping position, he was wrong.

 

“…wonder…future…”

 

There was still a fog clouding his mind. One by one, his senses started to wake up. There was a heaviness in his belly—his bladder was full. His right foot was sticking out of the covers too far and his left leg was cramped in a curl.

 

And somehow, his arms were still wrapped around her waist, still loosely clinging to her. For all her words, it seemed Sakura didn’t mind his touch as much as he feared. Or perhaps he really was just dreaming it all.

 

“But…can’t…”

 

Her fingers moved again and he almost shivered. This time it was on his hair, brushing away his bangs. A trail of heat was left wherever she touched and he was tempted to reach up and grab her wrist. To pull her down and ask her to repeat herself.

 

There was a shift in position, her body pulling away from the cage of his arms. Her breath ghosted on his cheeks, lips close enough to kiss.

 

For the first time, he could hear her speak. “I wish I could hate you.”

 

Her hands left him, the chilly winter air stealing away all traces in a second. All he had left were her last words.

 

It was the same as that breakfast but her tone, her voice…there was nothing cold about it.

 

Sasuke cracked open his eyes. In the empty room, he quietly traced the path her hands made and wondered just what her face looked like when she said those words.


End file.
